The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion element containing a protein, a production method for the photoelectric conversion element, a solid-state image sensor, a production method for the solid-state image sensor, an electronic apparatus, a photoconductor, a production method for the photoconductor and a multilayer transparent photoelectric conversion element.
Most known light-receiving elements function as photodiodes and the photodiodes containing the same operate, as a reverse bias voltage is applied thereto.
Proposed as a photoelectric conversion element containing a protein was a photoelectric conversion element containing a protein-immobilized electrode having a zinc-substituted equine cardiac muscle cytochrome c (in which the central metal iron of the prosthetic group hem of equine cardiac muscle cytochrome c is substituted with zinc) immobilized on a gold electrode (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-220445, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). It was shown that photocurrent can be obtained by using the protein-immobilized electrode.